


Forced to Abandon

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [65]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Stiles, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were loyal to their Alpha so much so that they left their newborn son to die alone in darkness not knowing what a strength of will their little boy possessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So 15 minutes is back and to those who have no clue to what the hell 15min is allow me to tell you, it’s a mess of short stories written in 15minutes as a payment for my stupidity. This one was requested by my friend whom I shall call Fierce, she’d fallen in love with a story I wrote to our friend Celestial’s birthday although she wanted there to be a lot more angst in this one, now the original story was about Stiles being adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski after being abandoned to die by his birthparents Kali and Ennis. This is story doesn’t follow the timeline with the show so don’t get a hissy fit when things aren’t going like they do on the show. If possible please enjoy Celestial and Fierce did.

 

Their steps were slow as they took their time before the demands of their Alpha had to be met,  each of their steps were reluctantly taken as they wished to drag out the time they were allowed to spend with their newborn son. The infant barely an hour old wailed miserably and loudly regardless of how hard its already grieving parents tried to comfort and ease its discomfort and pains, the deep wounds on the small back and chest of the delicate little life continued to bleed the crimson life-force, the blood slowly seeping through the soft little blanket the child had been swaddled in.

 

Both parents had foolishly thought that their Alpha had accepted the promise of a new member into their pack, they’d believed with joyous hearts that their Alpha’s demands for Kali to refrain from taking part in battles was a sign that they were allowed to be a real family and pack, but the wounds now covering their little son and the broken limbs had been the first sign of their Alpha’s refusal to grant them their child even without the order he gave them.

 

Deucalion had fooled them dropping his pretenses ten or so minutes after the easy birth of their beautiful son, while still soaking in the afterglow and joy of the birth and the arrival of their healthy son Kali and Ennis gave their infant son to their Alpha to hold and accept into their pack, neither parent had feared the Alpha’s rejection they watches as the Alpha of Alpha’s held their son taking the little hand that wrapped around one of his fingers in his own much larger hand; it was the sudden snap of bone and the loud shocking wail of their newborn son that alerted them to their horrible mistake, and it was then that reality set in.And as their Alpha broke another fresh piece of bone the order of elimination of that harmed and distressed baby in his arms was given, the order was for Kali and Ennis to kill their own child was made with the same ease with which Deucalion clawed at the small chest of their little boy.

 

They had misread their Alpha, they had forgotten his past cruelties, and now the three of them were paying the price.

 

Kali held her wailing child close to her breaking heart wishing the sound of her heart would give some comfort to the little boy the same way her own mothers heartbeat had always soothed her,Kali knew that her heart would harden furthermore as the day ended and the deed was done, but for now she felt everything with an intensity she wished never to feel again;the unhappiness and discomfort of her child was torture to her, and what made her sadness and guilt far greater was the knowledge she had painted her own hands and claws with the blood of her son, by the order of Deucalion she’d shredded her son’s back for her desire to survive was much stronger than that of her mate – her own instinct for survival had always been powerful enough to kill even those she loved.

 

But although Kali had harmed her own son, and although she was now close to handing him over to Death’s care, she did love her Baby boy but in her own way.

 

Kali glanced over at Ennis who walked beside her, his hand on the now clammy head of their son black tentacles running up his arm as he drew as much of the pain from the small body in her arms,there was a renewed hardness on his face once more the mirth that had been in his eyes since the first beat of their child’s heart had reached his ears, like Kali Ennis too would grow harder and colder and vicious without any ability for mercy once after this dreadful injustice of life.

 

Giving up, sacrificing their only child would save their lives and change them forever.

 

The abandoned farmhouse creaked and groaned around them, one good storm and the whole construction would crumble to the ground like a house of cards,the place reeked of mold and decay it was a truly a gloomy place. This abandoned building was the perfect place to dispose of their child or as their Alpha had called him _their mistake_.Here within the dampness of a decrepit house they could dispose and abandon their little boy for no other souls would have a reason to venture into such a desolate place, this ruined house would become the tomb of the child the two foolish Alpha’s had created and grown to love long before its birth.

 

Love however was not nearly enough to stop them from handing their son over to Death.

 

Without a word the parents of a child doomed to die made their way down into the basement where several inches of water had come to cover the floor of the dark space with walls ruled by wooden shelves, the water was murky and smelly the place reeked of stale water and flammable chemicals and decaying wood as well unfortunate creatures that had fallen through the cracks in the floor above their heads and unable to get out of the water.

 

There was no real darkness here for the two Alpha’s making it easy for Ennis to find a small wooden crate while Kali took her seat on the old wooden stairs leading down into the filthy water,the wood groaned beneath her but she had faith it would hold her and her son. The instinct to care for her offspring even now when perfectly aware of the endhad her freeing her bosom which had grown heavy and large with the nutritious milk intended for her son, she’d been so proud of her little boy when he’d latched onto her tit with a greedy little mouth it had been such an encouraging sign in her mind; she’d imagined that he’d grow as big and strong as Ennis or as strong and lean as she was but no less capable. This sad moment beneath crumbling floorboard was only the second time Kali was able to feed her child, this moment in the foul scented darkness would be the last time she would feed her son.

 

However no matter how gentle she was, how coaxing and patient Kali was her son, her broken little boy would not settle or calm down long enough to accept his last meal; her baby boy continued to cry and nothing Kali did or said no matter what sounds she made or the amount of pain she attempted to draw out of the small body her son continued to suffer and weep.And in the end Kali was forced to admit bitter defeat, she covered her chest once more her own tears beginning to fall while she bent down to kiss the clammy forehead of the only child she would ever mistake to birth.

 

Kali held her son close and kissed his forehead while voicing her apologize to her little boy, but before long she was forced to hand her child over to its father.

 

Ennis took his little boy into his strong arms which felt like they had been designed to cradle the little life he now held, but they weren’t designed to hold the boy for such a short while they were designed to hold and carry the little boy for many years until his son would refuse him, and to know these arms were denied their purpose was as harmful to his heart as the loss of his son would be.Ennis was weak and it was this weakness that brought him this misery that stung so deeply that he wished he possessed the strength of character or will to rip his own heart right out of his body. He was weak and cowardice and now he was being punished for his lack of strength by having to give up his newborn son.

 

He gave in to breathing in the wonderful scent of his child, the wonderful union of his own scent and Kali’s created such a wonder of a scent he prayed he’d never forget even when knowing the torture remembering would be,this scent was meant to protect their child to make it so that he and his mate could find their offspring,this scent was designed to make it so neither parent would ever mistake their young for prey, this scent was designed to keep the child safe within their pack; this wonderful scent of his son screamed “I am the son of Alpha Ennis and Alpha Kali” but there was something beneath all of that which was a unique scent Ennis sought to understand and remember.

 

`I’m so sorry my son.´ Ennis said to his son his voice remarkably weak in timber before planting a gentle kiss on the forehead of the small head which held a light blanket of walnut brown hairs, he nuzzled that feather soft hair before placing his son in the small wooden crate, the hard splintered bottom was covered with a mixture of discarded fabrics which Ennis had found here and there within the darkness, everything reeked of days and years passed and so Ennis removed his own jacket and shirt placing them around his son to cradle him with his scent for a while at least. Ennis is about to enclose his sons body within the crate when Kali steps forward, her voice tight and desperate as she speaks, `Don’t forget, his wolfie.´and with an unsteady hand she hands him the  plush wolf which he’d shoved into the pocket of his cargo pants, a gift for his first born.  Placing the little wolf with the soft white and grey artificial fur next to his little boy, he wished and hoped the little toy would give his son comfort before and while the cold night came to collect his young life.

 

`Sleep tight my son.´ Ennis whispered before covering the box with another much larger one, hedid not wish his son to be eaten alive before he was well and truly dead. Before departing the damp tomb both parents said their pitiful apologize, they walked away battling every instinct within them to return to their child’s side and take him with them; their wolves whimpered and howled as they abandoned their child to death.

 

**~*~**

 

When the call came into the sheriff’s station that a body had been found in the old Booth house the newly appointed deputy Gregory Stilinski was sent out to disprove the claim of a dead body in the so-called haunted house,he expected the body to be nothing more than another dummy made by a couple of high school kids having nothing better to do with their time a dummy found by some group of kids they wanted to freak the ever living life out of just for kicks. Gregparked his vehicle outside the building which he still felt really should be just torn down before Halloween rolled into to town and stupidity ruled amongst the teens once more.

 

The night was crisp the weather edging for the third night in a row below freezing, Greg grabbed his flashlight before slipping out of the pleasantly warm cruiser and as a gust of bone chilling wind blew through the desolate landscape Greg swore he and his wife were moving to a friendlier climate as soon as it was possible because he was so done with freezing his ass of in this tiny towns where everyone but he and his wife were related; hell he would never rise-up in the ranks in this town because of the Sheriff’s nephew.Making his way up to the sad excuse of a farmhouse Greg made a silent promise he’d make every damn teenager pay for the next few months if this turned out to be nothing more than a childish prank pulled by bored teenagers with nothing better to do.

 

With a fair amount of cautiousness the deputy slipped inside the fairly dark building, he announced himself with a clear authoritarian voice demanding anyone inside the building to come out with their hands-up. There was something this visit to the Booth house that had Greg feeling restless and alert, the last time he’d felt like this while on work he and his partner had found a young girl dead in her parents basement.  Greg moved through the first and second floor of the building which creaked and groaned with every gust of wind and ever step he took,  Greg kept himself close to the walls as he moved from one hall to the next from one room to the other constantly listening for any sign that he might go crushing through the floor,he moved with cautious through the rooms always announcing his approach just but there was nothing out of the ordinary a few lit candles abandoned in possible haste there were even the usual undoubtedly stolen bottles of liquor and packets of smokes, there were even abandoned snacks of no real nutritional value and a couple of sleeping bags.   

 

He was just about to call it quits and inform Harry that the call had been nothing more than a poor prank and that he was heading back to the station, but he’s brought to a halt when he finds something odd, the door leading down into the flooded basement was wide open with a shattered bottle of beer right there between the floor and stairs, and as he pops his head through the open door he catches sight of something rather odd on the step just above the water, the small handheld video-camera that had to be nearly as old as the teenagers that had been at the house drinking and smoking. Greg descends the wooden steps calling once more demands into the darkness although in the back of his mind he knew there wouldn’t be a single soul down in the basement, there’s a flashlight in the murky smelly water pointing towards the direction of two wooden crates.

 

Gregory Stilinski hesitates for a split second before stepping into icy water, he’s shivering as he moves through the cold water, he’s careful with each step unaware of what might be hiding underwater. With a wariness he approaches the smaller crate from which a foul stench rose from,  the closer to the crate he gets the stronger the stench became, it was strong enough for him to cover his mouth and nose with his arm while pointing the light of his flashlight down at what appeared to be the body of an infant, the sight of that lifeless child struck a sever core within the deputy for he and his wife had been trying to adopt a child for years now and before that they’d spent years trying to have a child of their own the old-fashioned way but even with treatments a child of their own hadn’t been fruitful.

 

There are a couple of tears that drop as he looks at the little child wrapped up in soaking rags, he’s just about to inform Harry of what he’d found when he hears something that’s just not right, and he glances back at the pale thing with blue-lips and it’s then he sees it the little mouth with chapped lips suddenly just a fraction open and a weak but none the less there frown on the little face, it’s such a fucking shock to him that he drops his flashlight as he reaches down to pick-up the baby, and it’s then he hears that weak little whimper that causes his heart to speed.

 

`I’ve got you.´ Greg tells the little baby who’s been wrapped in a smelly dirty blanket, the baby is weak so much so it does not have the strength to unseal its little eyes and the child feels cold as death, `I’ve got you.´ Greg repeats with an air of desperation while tucking the infant against his chest inside his jacket, and he contacts the station informing them of what he’d found as well as where he was taking the baby he could hear Harry trying to correct his actions but Greg drowns it out for all he can think is about taking the baby somewhere safe and warm.

 

`I’ve got you kid. You’re going to be fine. I’ve got you.´ Greg tells the child that isn’t moving against his chest at all, he rushes out of the basement and the house determined to get the baby to the hospital as fast as possible, and as he drove like a madman down the dirt roads and streets Gregory Stilinski had no clue that the child he had tucked against his chest would become the child he and his wife had been waiting for.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15min is back, oh Gods what horrid deeds have I done in my past lives… The rules remain the same always so if the story is full of holes and mistakes and outright clumsy then I do apologize for it. But anyway my friend let’s call her Yaar asked for another chapter for this fic (probably because she hasn’t come up with anything) she asked for it to be the moment when Kali and Ennis come across Stiles after all those years apart, now I think she had huge expectations because she was disappointed at how I wrote it BUT I can’t see it just going like Ennis and Kali coming across their son and being all “Son” or “Baby” and Stiles being all “Mom! Dad!” sorry I think that’s just dumb.

 

Beacon Hills was the destination of the their pack and the new Hale Alpha was their prey, although for now no one knew this but once Kali and Ennis delivered their Alpha’s message there was no doubt that Derek Hale would know exactly what was coming his way-The message their Alpha wanted them to deliver was not one that would alert the Alpha to the fact that they had acquired not only the Hale Alpha’s younger sister who’d been presumed to be dead but also two of his runaway betas; there was something about the two Hale-runaway-betas that had brought out the worst in Kali, their scents had trigger something inside her that became darker and angrier, she’d nearly killed them twice, but Kali wasn’t the only one who’d lost control around the two teenagers as Ennis two was affected by the Hale betas.

 

After only a few days spent near the two Hale betas both Kali and Ennis were ordered to stay away from the pathetic runaway creatures.

 

Kali hadn’t been too surprised when their Alpha had told them that they were heading to Beacon Hills after all the town had once upon a time been under the protection of the great Alpha Talia Hale, but since her death the town had become weak and was ready for the pickings if anyone really wanted to lay claim on the useless little town they could, however the reason why they were there wasn’t the town itself;frankly from what Kali had seen it was just another dull little patch of nothing interesting,just another town full of useless people and a weak pack, but Kali and her mate went where their Alpha demanded them to go and this was hardly the worst thing Deucalion had asked them to do.

 

They had just imprinted Deucalion’s message on the miserable ruins of what had been the Hale House when they had to stop for gas.Kali would’ve rather returned to their pack than have to drive around searching for a place as well as false-dwellings for their pack, certainly if their Alpha already knew where they would store the betas and Cora Hale then he had ideas where their pack could hide away in, to her Deucalion was focusing far too much on their so-called hostages who were just kept safe until Derek Hale was ready to kill them and join Deucalion’s pack of Alpha’s. ****

 

Regardless of how Kali felt or what her thoughts were she would follow her Alpha’s orders, after all that’s what she’d done even when it caused her immense sorrow.

 

Kali remained seated in the car while her mate attended to the needs of their dull vehicle, she watched as Ennis made his way into the small building with the windows covered with fliers for anything between products on sale to missing cats, she sat there picking at her toenails which drove Ennis crazy.She’s listening to the radio switching from one station to another trying to find a song that didn’t pull at her heartstrings to the point that she was close to tears there had been a time when nothing not even dead kittens could draw a teardrop from Kali, but even after her hormones had settled back down she continued to feel the gigantic hole inside her it might’ve been years but the grief and pain of what she’d lost remained fresh and cruel and some songs just triggered unwanted memories. She’sjust about to switch to yet another station not willing to listen to the mindless rantings of some overly zealous Christian lunatic when something catches her attention. 

 

The battered up Jeep with a pale-blue color was such an unexpected sight two in the morning that she lost interest in the radio allowing the insane ramblings of some idiot who believed himself to be the right-hand man of God and thus people should donate their hard earned money to him and his so-called church. She watched as the vehicle drove up to the building into which her mate had entered just a minute ago, Kali hadn’t expected to see some scrawny kid two in the morning on a school night rush out of the Jeep and into the building stumbling on the mat in the process. Kali can’t help but laugh at the chaotic way the boy moves and gathers himself up again, the kid was a whirlwind of motion. 

 

From where she’s seated she can see Ennis who’d gone oddly still, she watches as the boy bumps into him as the kid makes a move to grab a couple of sodas, and honestly Kali had to wonder what sort of parents allowed their teenage son to run around alone two in the morning. She sees the boy smile up at Ennis while apologizing for bumping into him, and Ennis well he simply stood there with not the expected angry glare on his face instead her mate looked like he’d been slapped across the face, the kid keeps talking until he figures out that Ennis wasn’t the talking sort, the kid says his goodbye to the man who could’ve snapped his neck oh so easily. 

 

While the boy was paying for his armful of junk when Kali’s attention was drawn to the car that clearly belonged to the towns very own Sheriff, the words Sheriff was a clear indicator of who it was that climbed out of the vehicle as was the jacket he wore. The middle aged or so male made his way over to the tired looking Jeep the man looked exhausted and disappointed all at the same time as he checks on the Jeep.

 

When the kid exits the building with a twizzler dangling from his smiling mouth the Sheriff turns around to face the kid, and as soon as the older-male calls out the boy, `Stiles.´ the pleased smile of the boy drops but the twizzler stays. 

 

Kali had heard this name or at least she presumed it was a name, the two Hale betas had whispered it as they wondered if he’d really had gotten away but while the Alpha’s had thought this Stiles to be a werewolf it turned out he was just a human with a sweet tooth. 

 

`Hi dad.´ the boy says nervously, looking rather awkward where he stood, the candy dangling from his mouth didn’t distort the words the slightest. 

 

Kali was surprised to learn that the sheriff was the father of the kid standing outside a gas station two in the morning arms full of sweets and bottles of sodas, the man with the badge didn’t resemble the boy the slightest or rather the son did not resemble his father the slightest at least not from what Kali could see, hell the boy looked more like Ennis or his little sister Ellie than the sheriff who looked absolutely done with his son.

 

_ Then again, _ Kali thought, _the kid might just have taken after he’s mother._

 

Watching the boy raised more questions than answers, one of the questions was how on earth this scrawny poorly dressed kid was allowed to walk around in the early hours of the morning in a town that had a bloodied history and an increasing amount of mysterious deaths.

 

_ Bad parenting, that’s what,  _ Kali thinks as the Sheriff moves closer to the boy who is stumbling over his own words.

 

`Why aren’t you home and in bed? ´ the Sheriff asks, cutting his son off who’d beendoing a pitiful job at trying to distract the displeased father.

 

_ Good question, why isn’t he in bed?  _ Kali muses while biting at her thumbnail, Kali’s not sure why she feels like suddenly incredibly restless like she’s done on every full-moon since the loss of her baby, her wolf demanding her to go and find him and she hates that feeling it makes her feel sick to her stomach because she knows all she would find was nothing or a scattering of bones. 

 

`I – I couldn’t sleep? ´ Kali snorts at the weak answer but the sheriff isn’t bemused he sighs loudly and drags his hand over his face before reaching out towards the boy, dragging him by the scruff of his neck to the Jeep. 

 

`And you think getting hyped-up on sugar and caffeine is going to help?´the sheriff growls but there’s no heath behind it, just exasperation, `You are heading straight home and to bed, ´ the father tells his son while yanking the treat out from the boys mouth and throwing it to the ground, `No more sugar, no more caffeine. Just bed, and sleep, got that? ´ the kid looks like he’s about to say something but then decides not too and simply climbs into the vehicle.

 

Kali was so focused on the Sheriff and his son that she’s taken by surprise when Ennis slips inside the car, Kali was so surprised that she lashes out at him with her claws out and like a hot knife through butter they cut through his unusually pale skin and yet he doesn’t make a sound or pull back, he just sits there starting up at the rearview mirror eyes wide. 

 

`Shit, Ennis. Babe I’m sorry.´ Kali says quickly reaching out to touch the damage she’d caused, desperate to do something to fix the damage she’d done her wolf whimpering and whining miserably, she’d hurt their mate for no reason, and what is even more worrisome than the fact that she’d hurt her mate was the way he just sat there all tense and pale. Kali had never seen Ennis like this before; no, that was a lie she’d seen him like this once and that was almost seventeen years ago, and it had been when they were given the choice of death or the death of their son. 

 

`Ennis? Ennis, what’s wrong? ´ he doesn’t respond to her but he does move, Ennis turns the key and suddenly the car is moving but it takes a wrong turn but none of it matters all that matters is figuring out what’s going on with the man she loved, the one who was her only comfort when the pain in her chest grew to the point that she had to either cry and scream or lash-out violently at something or someone, `Ennis? What’s going on? Talk to me? ´ Ennis remains silent and it bothers her, for even when she placed the blame of their loss on his shoulders alone he never was this silent.

 

Kali can tell that her mate is struggling to gather his thoughts and form the words needed to explain to her this change in him, he’s driving his gaze entirely focused up the road and Kali glances in the direction her mate is so focused on and sees the blue Jeep driving ahead of them, Kali sees the kid chugging down one of his sodas. 

 

_ Disobedient little thing, isn’t he? _ Kali thinks a little smile tugging at her lips, her own son had been just that every time she had asked him to kick or move he hadn’t and every time she asked him not to kick or move he’d done so. 

 

`Can’t you smell it? ´ the question startles Kali out of her thoughts, she’s suddenly aware of how the preacher is still preaching judgement on those who did not believe in _his_ version of the bible and she’s quick to turn it off as the man spews out another demand for offerings, she’s also suddenly aware of how Ennis looks like he’s about to vibrate out of his skin and she can feel the turmoil of emotions swirling around inside him and she’s confused by it.

 

`Can’t you smell it?´Ennis repeats and she has no idea of what she’s expected to smell and so she takes a whiff and there’s something a scent that comes off of Ennis’ right and she can’t stop herself from pressing her nose right against the fabric of his jacket and to just breathe in that sweet scent that brings back painful and yet sweet memories of a time when she’d felt exhausted but happy; she can see the details of her son the way she’d seen him when he’d entered the world screaming his outrage of losing the warmth and comfort her body had provided him, she remembers him the newborn all fresh and pink a wrinkly little thing with dark soft hairs on top of his head and crying mouth, she sees once more the disgruntled expression of the baby that without knowing judged the outside world as a cold and unpleasant place until Ennis had him all wrapped up in his baby blanket and cradled in his arms before placed againstKali’s chest, she remembers the feeling of that little mouth against her breast and the little sounds the greedy baby made as she fed it with her milk.

 

She’s crying, she knows she’s crying as she clutches with both hands to the sleeve of Ennis’ jacket breathing in a slightly changed scent that is still so familiar to her, it’s so overwhelming to her that she can’t control her own emotions the slightest or her actions and so she proceeded to just takin in the scent attached to the sleeve her claws piercing through the thin fabric as well as the flesh of her mate; this scent reminds her of the way her baby smelled when content and the sounds he made when he was happy, and sadly she also recalls the scent of his blood and pain and she hears the distressed and pained cries of her baby as she cut him with her claws. 

 

** ~*~ **

 

Ennis knows he should just pay for the gas and head back onto the road but he’s hungry and thirsty, he’s got a craving for twizzlers and well anything to keep the search a little less of a waste of time after all he had his suspicions Deucalion had already chosen their next so-called home and this was just something their Alpha had concocted to keep him and Kali away from the two betas that just made something tick inside of him. He picks out his treat and then a couple of packages of Reeses Peanut Butter Cups because he knows his mate loves them, he’s close to smiling while making his way over to the fridge full of bottled drinks because he knows how his mate will react once she smells the Reeses. Ennis hears the jingle telling him someone else has entered the gas station and he’s not bother by it not until he _is_ bothered.

 

A scent filters through the stench of the small space, and this scent that was so very unexpected brings him to a complete stop, it’s been years and there’s significant change to the scent but underlining scent was recognizable to the point that his heart starts to race like a speeding train and he’s unable fully function at that moment as all he and his wolf can think is that they know this scent,they recognize it because it was burned into his vault of memories; this scent made him think about a little newborn boy with soft skin and gentle hands, tiny feet and a little mouth, it makes him remember a small bundle he’d loved like nothing he’d ever loved before or since and yet he’d abandoned this little life to die alone like some unwanted puppy. 

 

The werewolf fights to stay in control, he wants to stalk and find the source of this familiar soul wrenching scent that makes his eyes sting. This scent brings a phantom sensation of his infant son, the weight and warmth as well as the weak yet stubborn movements of the child he’d been forced to harm and abandon.

 

Ennis nearly growls, snaps, when suddenly there’s a bump against him but the sound or any volatile response he had been close to showing was chained down by the wolf in him, it whimpers and whines as the scent form a past Ennis had wished had been just a nightmare wraps around him. 

 

`Sorry, dude,´ the teenager says apologetically, `I hate these mats, I keep tripping on them.´ Ennis turns his gaze towards the kid and he feels like he can’t breathe because he knows those eyes although there’s something more innocent about them, there’s a familiarity to the color of his skin and the moles there as well that makes him think about his little sister and their useless father; this boy makes him want to lean in closer and just burry his nose in the messy hair and just breathe in the scent that gave him both comfort and sorrow.But what Ennis does is stand there like an idiot listening to the kid talk and talk about something and nothing, it honestly doesn’t matter because all Ennis is able to do is wonder if he’s gone mad or if the impossible had become possible.

 

`Well – you have a nice evening, night, morning, day or whatever.´ the boy says a frown on his face and arms full of unhealthy treats and drinks before walking over to the casher who looks bored to death and reeks of coffee and cigarettes, by the time Ennis realizes the boy, the boy who smells like his son but with differences that makes his skin itch is leaving the boy is already outside, outside in the dark and dangerous world.

 

Ennis drops everything and rushes out only to come to a halt when he hears the boy say, `Dad.´ The word isn’t directed at Ennis, and yet it makes him want to respond, but the boy is speaking to the towns sheriff who doesn’t look all that pleased with the boy, and as Ennis walks towards his own car listening in on a conversation that assures him that indeed the older male is not pleased with what feels and smells like Ennis’ son, but although the boy smells like his son he can’t believe it to be real not until Kali’s strange but telling reaction. 

 

He drives behind the boy. He follows the Jeep until it parks up into the driveway of an average looking house, he drives past the house even if every instinct in him screams for him to stop the car and follow the boy into the house or something other than to just to continue to drive, but he doesn’t go far he parks his car a couple house away from the house into which the boy who smelled like his son had gone in too. 

 


End file.
